glutenfree_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stray Dog Simulator
Play as a stray dog fighting for survival! You can choose to be a Labrador Retriever, Old English Bulldog, Jack Russell Terrier, Husky, Greyhound, German Shepherd, Doberman, Dalmatian, or Dachshund! Each breed comes in three different colors. You can add dogs to your pack starting at Level 5. Battle them to 50% health and tap the 'Bond' button to add them to your pack. Build a huge pack and attack other dogs, establishing dominance. Become the most ferocious dog in the city! Gameplay You start with one dog, and it's your job to keep your dog's hunger and thirst needs satisfied. You can knock over trash cans for food or find bones while digging. There are puddles scattered around that your dog can drink from. While roaming around you will find plenty of other dogs to fight. Hostile breeds include: Doberman, Bulldog, German Shepherd, Husky, and Labrador. Some of the other breeds will attack you if you pass them, but the Jack Russel Terrier, Greyhound, Dalmatian, and Dachshund will leave you For movement, you use a control stick at the bottom left-hand corner, and all other actions are assigned to buttons. There are buttons for attacking, running, jumping, barking, sniffing, digging and urinating. By running and jumping you can pounce on enemies. There are always three missions for you to complete to help you level up. To complete them you must fight other stray dogs, dig up bones, and mark territory. Both the digging and territory missions are marked on your map. The areas are circled with either a "D" or a "P" in the center. In the game world territory missions are marked by a yellow arrow. Digging missions are marked by a yellow mist, but you have to sniff to see it. As you complete more missions the experience you gain from each will increase. At the top right-hand side of your screen is the bad dog meter. When your dog does things that are considered bad, the meter will, bit-by-bit, become more red. Once it's full, or nearly full, the dog catcher will come for you. If you lose a fight with the dog catcher you will be sent back to your home, either at spawn or in the junkyard. The dog catcher will appear in a truck that slides across the ground in a creepy, stalker-like way. Luckily, you most likely will not lose members of your pack - phew! You live in a massive city filled with cars, people, and other stray dogs. Battle other dogs and defeat them. There's even a beach with a park and a sandy area for your dog to swim in! Your dog will discover a home in an abandoned house in the junkyard. Beware, since other fierce dogs live there as well. There is also a soccer field, and you will earn XP if you score a goal. How do you dig though? Breeds & Colors #'Doberman:' black and tan, harlequin, chocolate and tan #'Dachshund:' brown, black and tan, harlequin #'Dalmatian: various spot patterns and colors #'Husky:' gray and white, white, brown and white(with different eye colors) #'German Shepherd: '''classic, black and tan, white #'Bulldog:' brown and white, tan and white, gray and white #'Greyhound:' brown and white, brown with black patches, gray and white #'Labrador:' black, yellow, white #'Jack Russell:''' black tan and white, brown tan and white, black tan and light grey Known Bugs *Animals will blink once and then vanish completely when you are after them *The camera will zoom in permanently when you are near walls *You or your dogs kill other dogs and get 1,000 or 2,000 XP * Humans sink into the ground and go through walls * Points are not given to you when you complete a mission *Dogs sometimes glide across the ground instead of walk * Bonding will exit you out of the game * Any member of your pack will crawl up the wall *